Heartbroken
by litto.babii.angell
Summary: Since Tohru and Kyo are going out, there was a new girl in the school. Kyo suddenly falls in love with her. How can Tohru get Kyo back?
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbroken**

Tohru and Kyo walked out of the house together. They started to go out two months ago. Tohru thinks this relationship will go on forever, which is a good thing. Every day, when they walk to school together, they would always hold each other's hand and they would always laugh and talk a lot. Akito changed a lot since Tohru and Kyo were going out. It was very akward but they didn't mind. They actually liked the new Akito. When they got to school, everyone was crowding around someone. When they got closer, they saw Yuki and a girl in the middle of the commotion.

"Hi Yuki-kun, what's going on?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Hi Honda-san, meet Akzu-san" Yuki greeted. Yuzuki looked at Tohru with a disgusted look.

"Hey," Yuzuki said in a robotic tone. When Yuzuki saw Kyo, her eyes lit up.

"Who is this?" Yuzuki asked looking at Kyo with a sparkle in her eyes. For some reason, Kyo suddenly looked at her and smiled.

"Kyo Sohma, are you new here?" Kyo asked Yuzuki.

"Oh course," Yuzuki said with a smile, "Yuki, can Kyo show me around instead of you if you don't mind?"

"Uh ... if it's okay with Kyo then I'm fine with it!" Yuki smiled.

"Okay, well Kyo?" Yuzuki looked at him.

"Uh ... um ..." Kyo stammered, blushing, "Of course!" Tohru was shocked. She thought that Kyo would rejected her for sure! He was nice only to Tohru and no one else. Kyo suddenly pushed Tohru and went with Yuzuki. Yuzuki turned to look at Tohru and gave her a look that Tohru would never forget.

"Yuki-kun, was that Kyo? Kyo would never do that, ever! I have a feeling that he will break up with me! What should I do?" Tohru choked.

"Uh ... um ... don't worry, everything would be okay" Yuki said. He wasn't sure if Kyo would still love her,"It doesn't matter right? I mean, it's Kyo, you can find someone better!"

"Oh ... uh ... I guess ..." Tohru said, her eyes were watery.

"Are you ok?" Yuki asked.

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to go class, bye" Tohru said and left in a flash.

When Tohru got to class, she didn't see Kyo. Fortunately, she saw her two best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan and started to smile. She was trying to show Uo-chan and Hana-chan that she was okay.

"Hi Uo-chan, Good morning Hana-chan!" Tohru said happily.

"Hey Tohru! What's up?" Uo-chan smiled,

"Tohru, are you ok, you seem depressed," Hana-chan said.

"What? What are you saying, I'm ok. Why do you say that?" Tohru asked.

"Even with or without my vibes, anyone can tell that you are depressed. I never seen you like that," Hana-chan said. Tohru suddenly started to cry. She was not a crier. She told Uo-chan and Hana-chan everything. Suddenly, Kyo came in with Yuzuki, holding hands. Tohru saw and suddenly ran out of the class crying. Kyo hated to see Tohru cry. But this time, he ignored what he just saw and looked into Yuzuki's eyes. Uo-chan and Hana-chan had heard his conversation with Yuzuki.

"So Yuzuki, where do you live?" Kyo asked.

"I don't live anywhere. I just came here by myself. I just came out of the airport." Yuzuki explained.

"Uh , well , do you want to live with me?" Kyo asked Yuzuki, blushing.

Yuzuki's eyes lit up, "Of course!"

"Great!" Kyo smiled. He was deeply in love with her. Yuzuki was deeply in love with Kyo too. Kyo wanted to ask her to be his boyfriend.

"Um .. Kyo ... I know this is a little to early and that I know that you have a girlfriend but, I love you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Yuzuki asked. Tohru was at the doorway when Yuzuki asked Kyo out.

"Uh ... sure! I would be delighted to be your girlfriend." Kyo answered. When Kyo looked up, he saw Tohru. Tohru was so upset that she ran away without turning back.

"TOHRU COME BACK ! TOHRU !" Kyo yelled. Tohru ignored Kyo and kept running.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Tohru was running she heard Kyo calling her but she didn't reply. She knew what he was going to say. Finally, Tohru got tired and stopped.

"Why are you running away from me?" Kyo panted. Tohru didn't want to hear the fakeness of his story. She was furious, shocked and hurt.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tohru said, sobbing. Kyo was furious. He didn't like the way Tohru was talking to him.

"You know what, you, you have changed!" Kyo said disgusted, "What have you done with the real Tohru?" and he walked away. Tohru was so upset that she started to cry hard.

When Tohru got home, she saw Yuki studying his notes for tomorrow's test.

"Hi Yuki-Kun" Tohru said and went to her room. Yuki was worried about Tohru that he followed her to her room.

"Honda-San, are you ok?" Yuki asked politely. Yuki knows what had happened at school. He didn't want Tohru feel bad that the rumor might spread. All Tohru did was shook her head.

"You want to talk about it?" Yuki asked. Tohru shooked it again.

"What do you want me to do?" Yuki asked.

"Can you give me a hug?" Tohru looked down. Yuki was surprised. He knows that he will turn into a rat. He would do it for Tohru. Yuki leaned in and hugged Tohru. Tohru felt more calm and better. When Tohru looked up, she saw Kyo right at the doorway of her room. Just like the scene Kyo asked Yuzuki out.

"I CAME HERE TO APOLIGIZE BUT NOW ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT YOU'RE A … A … A HYPOCRITE!" Kyo yelled and stormed out of the doorway.

"Kyo, KYO!" Tohru cried, "DON'T LEAVE! KYO!" Tohru started to sob.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said.

"It's ok, umm…can I be alone?" Tohru looked down.

"Oh … ok. Anything you say." Yuki said and he crawled out of the room.

When it was dinner time, Kyo went to get his dinner and went back to the room without eye contact with Tohru. When Tohru was done eating and cleaning the dishes, she went to her room and stayed there. The only solution that would make Tohru happy and everyone else happy was to move out of the house.

In the middle of the night, when everyone went to sleep, Tohru got her bags and left her room. She left the letter she wrote on the dining room and looked around the house.

"Good-bye," Tohru said, she started to cry again. She would miss everyone and all the good and awkward memories they had in the house. She closed the door and left.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

The next morning, Kyo was worried. He couldn't find Tohru and starting running to Yuki's room.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked angrily. Yuki was half asleep.

"In her bed," Yuki replied. He turned around and went back to sleep. Kyo

was furious. He stormed out of the room and went out of the house. He walked all over the place and couldn't find Tohru.

"I will just see her at school today," Kyo said to himself and walked back home.

At school, Kyo was right, he saw Tohru at school with Uo-chan and hana-chan. He stormed right at Tohru and took her away.

"Why did you leave us?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tohru said cruelly. Kyo was heartbroken. He never heard Tohru be so obnoxious.

"What … did you say?" Kyo asked he was getting furious.

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers!" Tohru gave him a mean look and left. Kyo stood there in shock. Yuzuki was coming towards Kyo when she saw how upset he looked. She went to him and gave him a smile.

"What's wrong?" Yuzuki asked.

"Um … nothing. Nothing at all," Kyo said, he looked at Yuzuki and kissed her.

"Wow… I never thought of us getting together like that," Yuzuki smiled.

"Yea, shocker." Kyo smiled. He looked at her and kissed again.

In class, Tohru saw Kyo with Yuzuki holding hands. Tohru was jealous. Kyo never did that to any other girl before. Tohru tried to ignore it, but it was too hard.

"Are you okay Tohru?" Uo-chan asked.

"Why would you ask?" Tohru asked, she wasn't okay, but she didn't want Uo-chan and Hana-chan to get worried.

"Because of that dumb Kyo," Hana-chan said.

"Him?! No I'm over him!" Tohru fibbed. She cared about Kyo a lot. Kyo was the man of her life. She wanted him back. But after the fight and all the commotion, she didn't know what to do.

"Kyo!" Yuzuki said loudly, "feed me a grape!" It was at lunch and Tohru was sitting across the table from Kyo. Kyo fed Yuzuki a grape. Tohru saw and started to clench her hands.

"I have an idea!" Uo-chan said, "If you get a temporary boyfriend, maybe Kyo would like you!"

"I don't think-" Tohru got cut off,

"Yea! And the dance is coming up! If he sees you with another boy and you looking pretty, for sure he will come to you!" Uo-chan smiled. Tohru thought about it, she liked the idea.

"I like the idea, but who will be my boyfriend?" Tohru asked. Coming towards them was Yuki. He walked around and sat beside Uo-chan.

"Hi girls!" Yuki greeted. And he looked at his food and started eating. They all smiled at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"You know the dance is coming up right?" Uo-chan asked.

"Yea, It's the Valentine's Day dance, why?" Yuki asked innocently.

"You want to go with Tohru?" Hana-chan asked.

"Uh … sure" Yuki smiled. Tohru felt bad about Kyo but got over it. Tohru now has a date to the dance.

On the other table, Kyo heard everything. About Yuki and Tohru going to the Valentine's Day dance. Kyo was furious! He couldn't believe Tohru would scoop so low. Kyo was especially mad at Yuki, for saying yes to Tohru.

"Yuzuki?" Kyo said loudly enough for Tohru's table to hear.

"Yes?" Yuzuki smiled.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Kyo smiled.

"Sure!" Yuzuki screamed.

"Oh and I have a present for you," Kyo said. He leaned close to Yuzuki and started to kiss her. Tohru saw everything. She was so heartbroken that she went up to Kyo.

"YOU INSENSITIVE DUMB CAT! YOU ARE A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT OUT WITH YOU! NOW IT'S OVER!" Tohru started crying and took out the necklace Kyo gave her as a symbolic of their relationship.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MY BOYFRIEND! YOU WILL NEVER EVER BE MY FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS YOUR FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND! IT'S SO HUMILIATING!" Tohru screamed and started crying. She went out the room. Again, Kyo still had feelings for Tohru. He left Yuzuki and went to look for Tohru.

END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

Tohru was hurt. She couldn't do anything. She started running away. Then she realized that running away is not going to help her. She finally stopped. She turned around and saw Kyo right behind her.

"What do you want from me?" Tohru said cruelly. She was panting while hot tears came running down her face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been like that to you. Will you forgive me?" Kyo apologized.

Tohru snickered, "Ha. You make me laugh. Like I said before, I will NEVER EVER come back to you. NEVER EVER be your friend and NEVER EVER be your boyfriend. It's over. You can go back now. See if I care."

Kyo was shocked. He thought that she would start smiling and be with him again. He thought wrong.

"And I thought I came all this way, just to say sorry. Well, I take my sorry back!" Kyo yelled.

"Well, too bad. I'm tired of running away from you. You're USELESS! Why do I bother …" Tohru looked at him in the eye. She was disgusted.

"Don't ever come to me ever again!" Tohru yelled as she started walking away. She was happy that she said that, but also sad because she just lost her beloved best friend.

When she got back, she was going to class. All of a sudden, she bumped into Kyo. She looked at him with disgust and walked away. Kyo was pissed off. He didn't care about her anymore. But deep inside, he wanted her to be with him again. He chased after her and forcefully turned her around.

"WHAT!" Tohru screamed. Everyone turned around and saw the action. Kyo didn't care. He leaned in and kissed her. Around the corner, Yuzuki came and saw Kyo kissing Tohru. She was disgusted. She went right into the scene and pulled Kyo.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you loved me!" Yuzuki screamed.

"Well, I don't … anymore. Leave me alone!" Kyo stared at her in anger.

"ARGGG! YOU FRIGGEN BASTARD! DON'T EVER COME TO ME AGAIN!" Yuzuki slapped Kyo's face with a loud slap! He was pissed off at her.

"You friggen touch me one more time and watch what's going to happen to you … b1tch!" Kyo warned her.

"ARGG!" Yuzuki screamed while tears came down her face as she walked away. Tohru saw the whole thing. She was impressed. She started to walk away from Kyo.

"Wait! Tohru!" Kyo called at her. Tohru turned around and saw Kyo stopping her.

"What do you want now ?" Tohru said in a harsh tone.

"What?" Kyo said in confusion.

"I told you already, I don't want to be your friend, or boyfriend. It's over!" Tohru said. She started walking away again.

"IF YOU LEAVE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SERIOUSLY-"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tohru screamed. Tears were running down her face.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I TOLD YOU BEFORE! CAN'T YOU EVER LISTEN! GOD!" Tohru yelled, letting her frustration out. She started walking away.

Goodbye Kyo

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
